


I Think We're Doomed

by star_child



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Boundaries, Grinding, M/M, Making Out, Panic Attacks, it's mild tho, lil bit of butt touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-19 04:02:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5952910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/star_child/pseuds/star_child
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroo's lips are pressed against his neck, moving slowly, warm... Kenma breathes for a moment.<br/>"I miss you."<br/>"I'm right here."<br/>He can't do this yet.</p>
<p>-----<br/>or<br/>kenma and kuroo gettin hot and heavy and kenma decides it's too much too fast</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Think We're Doomed

He checks his supplies one more time. Potions: check. Shield: check. Sword: duh. Power ups: check. He’s good. He’s wearing as much of his armor as the game allows. One tap on the portal sends him into the boss battle. This time, this time _for sure_. The screen goes black, his determined face reflected back at him for a moment, then it begins.

Two minutes pass. Then it ends.

Kenma curses quietly and shakes the device in his hands. He had it that time! He had been _so close_ , so close! This damn boss battle has been stumping him for _days_. He’d been so unwaveringly focused that Kuroo had managed to shock him when he sat down on the bed, causing him to jolt slightly. His left hand hit the wrong button, and he’d been killed by the boss.

When the screen goes black to take him back to the last place he’d saved, he scowls at the older boy’s reflection. Arms wrap around his waist and Kuroo nuzzles his face into Kenma’s pale neck. “D'you die again, babe?” The older boy asks, teasing in his voice.

Kenma huffs and grumbles, “I had it that time.”

“Mhm.” Kuroo’s lips are pressed against his neck, moving slowly, warm… Kenma breathes for a moment. He’s mad, just a little, and he’s determined not to give in to these teasing games like he always does.

“I had a potion I’ve never gotten,” he manages to say with a controlled voice. He awards himself a small victory. “Strongest healing potion in the game. Shouyou told me about it.”

“Shouyou huh?”

“Yeah. He’s had this game longer than me.”

“Sorry I messed you up, baby.” There isn’t a hint of remorse in Kuroo’s muffled voice. He kisses a line up the side of his boyfriend’s throat, sucks at the corner of his jaw, nips at the skin there. One large hand comes up to tilt Kenma’s head to the side, and Kuroo whispers in his ear. “Put your games down for a minute, hmm? I miss you.”

“I’m right here,” Kenma mutters, surrendering and closing his eyes. His fingers find the power button without looking and he drops the PSP off to the side, twisting around so he can crawl right into his boyfriend’s lap. He tries to connect their lips, but Kuroo ducks away at the last second and his lips find Kenma’s ear.

“Ah, ah, aaahh,” he tuts, drawing it out tantalizingly. “I thought you were mad at me?”

“Shut up,” Kenma growls. He tries again but the third year continues to evade him. “Quit that.” His voice is almost a whine.

The taller boy leans in a bit and whispers, “Fine,” against Kenma’s lips, then kisses him.

The smaller boy nearly melts. He always does when Kuroo kisses him, relishes in the attention that he’s never received from anyone else. His arms drape over broad shoulders, Kuroo’s hands coming up to wrap around his waist and card through his hair.

A tongue runs along Kenma’s bottom lip after a few minutes of gentle repeated pecks, and he opens his mouth. One warm hand drops from his waist for a moment before slowly traveling back up, this time under his t shirt. He shivers, despite the warmth, and fists his own small hands in the back of Kuroo’s shirt.

The hand under his shirt rises all the way to his shoulder blades, bumping idly over the ridges of Kenma’s spine and dragging up the red t shirt to expose his lower back to the warm air. Kuroo’s thumb drags back and forth over his skin, soothing him, calming the slight shake in his bones. No reason for him to be nervous. They’ve done this plenty of times.

The hand in his hair releases and grips the hem of Kenma’s t shirt, lifting it slowly, so slowly, giving him time to back out but he won’t. He doesn’t resist, so the shirt is pulled over his head and discarded, and Kuroo’s lips are suddenly back by his ear, nibbling and whispering, “You okay?”

Only now does Kenma notice that his slight shake has returned, but he nods breathlessly because yeah, this is okay. This is more than okay. Kuroo goes back to sucking at his neck, moving down to his collar bones and Kenma lets out an embarrassing moan that’s more like a _mewl_ and he’ll never be able to live that one down. But the older boy just chuckles and kisses the mark he’s just finished making.

“Relax, babe,” he whispers against the wet skin, smoothing his hands over Kenma’s shoulders all the way to his hips.

“I’m fi – ,” the younger boy starts, but that’s as far as he gets because suddenly Kuroo’s hands are gripping his hips and he’s moving backward, being tipped so he’s on his back with Kuroo hovering above him. “Oh,” he says quietly, and then they’re kissing again. Kenma runs his hands timidly down the older boy’s back, feeling the muscles, shoulder blades, spine, until he reaches the hem of his shirt. He pushes his hands up, but doesn’t remove the clothing yet.

Kuroo’s hands dip below his waistband suddenly, thumbing at the jut of his hipbones and nowhere else, but Kenma tenses regardless. “Hey,” Kuroo whispers, pulling back the tiniest bit from his lips. “Okay?”

Kenma is breathless. He’s shaking again, actually nervous now, but he nods. The older boy doesn’t move his hands despite his boyfriend’s go ahead, because he can feel that shake, that nervousness, and Kenma cannot fool him with short nods and silence.

But he’s insistent. Kenma pulls at the older boy’s shirt until it’s pooled around his neck, inhaling quickly as Kuroo takes his hands away to toss it aside. His hands disappear under Kenma’s sweatpants again after, and he shifts his hips, encouraging Kuroo’s hands to move. He’s almost desperate to prove to Kuroo – to _himself_ – that he can do this without getting scared. He’s spent years now trying to convince himself that he doesn’t have intimacy issues, that he isn’t terrified to get close like this. And he’s not. It’s Kuroo so he’s not. Kuroo that he’s known most of his life, trusts more than anyone else in the world.

The hands on his hips shift a little, and the older boy grinds his own hips down to meet Kenma’s. He lets out a whimper; Kuroo’s dick is pressing against his thigh through both their sweatpants but the younger boy isn’t hard, he could be if he wasn’t so nervous. This is normally where he calls it off, but Kuroo isn’t usually already half hard.

He can’t breathe as easily all of a sudden, balling his hands into fists and tightening his arms around his boyfriend’s neck. Kuroo’s hips are rolling into his at a steady pace now, and Kenma breaks the kiss to hide his face in his boyfriend’s neck. He’s cold but he’s starting to sweat, Kuroo’s hands are under him, squeezing at his ass, and he’s shaking worse than before. He can’t do this yet. He’s not ready.

“K – Kuroo,” he whimpers. The older boy only groans in his ear, taking it as a moan of pleasure. “Kuroo, stop,” Kenma manages.

The older boy stills immediately. His hands slip out of Kenna’s pants and he props himself up on his elbows to see the boy lying beneath him. “You alright?” he asks.

Kenma’s hands fall from the back of Kuroo’s neck, one landing on his stomach, the other next to his head, fingers loosely curled.

“Did I go too far? What’s wrong?”

“I’m okay,” Kenma mutters, chest rising and falling rapidly as he tries to calm his breathing. “I… I’m just… I don’t think I’m ready.”

Kuroo shifts on his arms and reaches one hand up to brush hair out of Kenma’s face. “That’s fine, kitten.”

“But you’re… You want this…” the younger boy mumbles. Usually that nickname makes his heart melt in his chest, but now he barely registers it. He touches his fingertips to Kuroo’s arms, trying to ground himself.

“No, I’m not gonna force you,” Kuroo says softly, the end of his sentence cut off by Kenma quietly protesting.

“You wouldn’t be forcing me – ”

“Baby, no.” Kuroo kisses his forehead. “I don’t mind. Really. I’ll wait as long as you need.”

Kenma’s next few breaths shudder on the way out. “I’m sorry,” he finally breathes.

Kuroo murmurs, “There’s nothing to be sorry about,” but the second year doesn’t hear him. His chest is heaving again and his eyes are hazy, unfocused, staring at nothing but boring holes in his boyfriend’s forehead. Kuroo backs up, sitting up so he’s on Kenma’s knees. “You okay babe?” he asks uncertainly.

Kenma props himself up on his elbows, eyes now darting around frantically. “You wanted – I should just – I’m a bad boyfriend – ”

The third year gets off him fully, touching his wrists and trying to coax him into sitting up. “You’re not a bad boyfriend, Kenma, you’re just not ready and that’s fine, I won’t push you. It’s expected, you’re only sixteen, you’ve never – ”

Kenma shakes his head, sitting up and pushing his hair back. “I should just – should just…”

“Just relax, Kenma,” Kuroo coaxes, reaching out to experimentally hold a hand above his boyfriend’s shoulder. He doesn’t flinch, so Kuroo lowers his hand and brushes his fingers over the bare skin. Kenma shivers and goosebumps erupt where Kuroo touches, but he closes his eyes and takes deep breaths. “That’s it,” Kuroo encourages. “Breathe.”

Kenma counts in his head, one to one hundred, start again. He does this three times before he feels good enough to open his eyes.

Kuroo is watching him with a nervous look on his face, one hand on his shoulder, the other on his thigh, thumb subconsciously stroking back and forth soothingly. “You okay, kitten?”

This time Kenma does shudder at the nickname, but he nods and tries to give a small smile. “I’m sorry,” he whispers.

“You have nothing to be sorry for.” Kuroo scoots up so they’re sitting beside each other, wrapping his arm around Kenma’s shoulders fully and rubbing his arm. He shudders again, though this time it has nothing to do with nerves. The air feels cold again, and he reaches for his shirt.

“Hey,” Kuroo says softly. Kenma looks up after his shirt is back over his head. “I love you.”

The tiniest of smiles flits across Kenma’s lips. “I love you too.” He nuzzles into Kuroo’s chest as the older boy wraps his arms around his waist. What they have is fine, until they’re both ready for more.

**Author's Note:**

> title is from Doomed by Bring Me The Horizon. sorry about that awful summary


End file.
